


Geborgenheit

by KoiSkeletulor



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Don't know where this is going, Emet is very ooc, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Spoilers up to 5.3, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light remembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiSkeletulor/pseuds/KoiSkeletulor
Summary: The Warrior of Light is alone and gets a visit from our favorite Ascian. Suddenly she remembers something about him from an era long gone and is completely overwhelmed. She is supposed to save the world and still wants to do it, even at a high cost. What will this little thing she remembers result in?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue - Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.. this is the first time I am actually putting something out there in English. It is not my native language, but I hope it works and I convey everything I want to tell without too many mistakes. I hope you enjoy! I don't know where this is going, so who knows what will happen. This is only a small prologue to set the stage!

"Finally..." she whispered quietly, only to herself. Finally, she was alone. Finally, she could relax and focus on herself. All the burden of being the savior of the realm, of the First... finally she could breathe freely and not be the hero for once. It was the same every night. Every time she went to her room in the Pendants she was relieved to be free of this burden even if it was only for a few hours, until the sun rose and eradicated the night's sky she worked so hard on bringing back. The window stood open, she always had it open since the night was back. She kind of liked staring outside into the beautiful dark sky and the stars glistering in thousands of colours. It was her deed. She was the one who freed the land of the light and she was proud of it, even if she tried her very best to be as humble about it as possible. She did not need any praise, seeing the happiness in the faces of the people around her and seeing the beautiful dark sky was enough praise. Her friends, the scions, would never stop saying how grateful they were to have her, how very powerful she was for containing all the light for herself.  
She let out a sigh and put her hand over her heart. She felt it beating... it was struggling, she knew. She knew that the light within her was too much. It would eventually overwhelm her; she knew but did not tell anyone about it. She wanted to save this world. Was determined to save all the people, all those wonderful people who did not deserve this fate. No, the Warrior of Darkness had to put all the burden on herself, she was the only one who could save them and she hoped her willpower and strength were enough to contain the light inside of her, to hold it in place, so it could hurt no one.  
After another few minutes just starring outside she turned from the window and put her belongings down, her weapon and her quite heavy armor, so that she only stood there in the light, soft, flowy undergarments she wore to protect her skin from her armor. It was a pair of knee length shorts and a simple shirt. She arranged the armor on the intended stand and made sure to survey if there was any major damage on the pieces.  
The day had been rather eventful but had ended with good news.  
She had brought the night back to the Rak'tika Greatwoods. She had slayed her third Lightwarden.  
She felt a shiver running down her whole body thinking back at the moment she had thwarted her enemy. All the light came flying into her body and...  
She shook her head. Don't think about it. I can do it. She thought to herself.  
The faces of the Vii and the Nights blessed where full of glee and joy once they saw the dark sky, and she had to smile. That was the moment she wanted to remember, to think about. Every time anywhere the night returned the eyes of the people seemed to glow with happiness and thankfulness. They deserved this, they suffered enough.  
She stopped in her doing and remembered the words of Emet-Selch after they had defeated the Lightwarden. The story about Zodiark and Hydaelyn. Her friends were suspicious about his story, they did not trust him, but the warrior of darkness could not help herself, she believed everything Emet-Selch ever told them. There had to be something about him that made her trust him completely. She tried to hide this fact from her friends as best as she could, they would only grow worried that the Ascian somehow did something to her to make her trust him, but that was not true. She could not fathom what it was that made her trust him so...  
Since he told them story of Zodiark and Hydaelyn in that cave there had been a word floating inside her head, but it was always ilms away from her reach. She knew this word was there, but she could not grasp it, did not knew what it was, only knew that it had something to do with the Ascian.  
Her thoughts wandered off again and she was not entirely there, too deep in thoughts about the Lightwarden, herself and Emet-Selch. That led to her not hearing the swirls of dark aether forming right behind her and the person stepping out of it. 

Emet-Selch had observed the Warrior of Light and Darkness since she took her first step into her private quarters. He watched her often, way too often some could say, he even skipped out on his naps from time to time just to follow her deeds and watch her. It was so very fascinating to watch her. He felt a knot in his throat. Her... her soul, he knew it was her. The one he once trusted, he had laughed with, cried with, the one he had called beautiful. The one he once loved. The one he loved again and again every time her soul had found a new body. It had happened quite a few times over all these millennia. He had found her soul every time, could discern it from thousand other souls. Hers was the one always shining brightly between all those dull, worthless ones. Throughout history he had sought her out, seven times to be precise, never telling her who he truly was, who she truly was. But she had never been as strong as now. Every time he had found himself fascinated by her anew, he had loved her again and again. He never stood to his feelings, always saying to himself that she was not real, not whole like she once had been, but he knew he was lying to himself; she had always been the same. Her body may have been different, but her character stayed the same, was always the same. It was the same thing now and he started to long for her gaze, for her touch even. He wanted to be by her side, could not wait any longer. It broke him. It was the ninth time he had found her including the first time, where she had been whole, just like him and she was strong this time. So much stronger than the last time, she could take it. Take the truth, so he had started to help her and her friends, had planned to tell her everything about Amaurot, about the past, about the truth. But he was hesitant if he should tell her about both of them and who she truly was, what she had been to him... what she always was to him, then and now. If he would ever tell her it would be at the end, after he told her about everything else, or so was his plan. The whole ordeal was complicated because she belonged to the people opposing him and his goal to bring about all the rejoining’s, to make the world how it was supposed to be.


	2. 1 - Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I don't know how good I am at describing the scene. And as I stated in the tags, Emet is very out of character.. I thought about releasing a big chapter but I don't know how fast I am at writing this, so I wanted to bring it out in small chapters, I think. I really just wanted to get this out.

But enough of that he thought and wore his same bored expression on his face as he stepped out of the swirling dark aether around him.

When Emet fully stepped out of the portal, he was right behind her but she did not notice, cleaning her armor and her head full of thoughts was far away from this place. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she was startled. Immediately she turned around, her eyes big and for a brief moment he could see the fear of being scared by his sudden appearance.

“Well.. no need to be so shocked by my presence.” He said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

She gave out a sigh. She was relieved to see it was only Emet and not someone else. He would not hurt her, she knew that.

“You sneaked up on me, of course I am shocked. Please don’t do that again. Thanks.” She said drily and looked at him. His eyes were looking directly at her. Every time he looked at her she had the feeling he could see directly through her and onto her soul. It always send chills down her spine, right now was no different. A smile stole its way onto her lips, seeing him, standing there hunched over like always, his expression bored but with a slight smile on his face.

“What do you want?” she asked softly and quietly. She was used to getting visited by Ardbert and Emet had made a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

“I just wanted to see how you are doing after your fabulous victory today. And congratulate you for your triumph. I see you are determined to ruin my plans.” He said with a smug smile on his face making it not clear if his words are meant truthful or just as mockery.

She let out a silent sigh and positioned herself so that she stood directly in front of him, only a few yalms away.

“Am I not worthy of a word of thanks? For me to praise you like this is quite unlikely.” He raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head, still smiling.

“I… it is...” she stopped in her every doing and stared at him. Her gaze was disturbed as if she had just thought about something horrifying. She was looking directly at him but through him and whispered very quietly almost merely to herself “Hades”. After saying that she stared at him, her eyes full of shock and fear. The fear in her eyes grew and spread over to her whole body, which led to slinging her arms around her chest in order to protect herself from her own thoughts, which was kind of pointless. Hades. That was the word that had been in her mind for a while now and only now could she reach it. The meaning was not really clear to her, but she knew it had something to do with Emet-Selch. It sounded like a name of some sort. Maybe... no, not maybe, it was his name. His name was Hades, his true name that is. Why did she know his name all of a sudden? What was happening?

Her thoughts were cut short by Emet furrowing his eyebrows. The smile on his face vanished in an instant.

“What did you just say?” He asked and his voice was cold and direct, it sounded demanding. His yellow eyes stared sternly at her. Where did she get that? Did she just say his true name? He did not misunderstand her; he was certain she said Hades.

“It is nothing.” She stumbled, her arms still slung around her, she shook her head. The gaze in his eye frightened her. Why was he so cold all of a sudden? His expression had completely changed, and he really looked like an evil villain right now and not like the always smug one she knew he was.

He slowly began walking towards her. The expression on his face still cold and menacingly. She did not look at him, the situation seemed bizarre to her. He never had such a serious look on his face, and she wished she were not dressed in only her undergarments but her whole armor with weapon in hand because of the uncertainty of what he would do to her.

As he reached her, one of his hands grabbed her wrist very fast and forced her arm to the side. This forced a gasp out of her and for a brief moment she looked in his stern eyes, only to force herself to look away again from those seemingly glowing, yellow eyes. He did not like that, wanted her to look at him, so with his other hand he reached for her jaw and compelled her to look directly at him.

“Look at me.” He stated. “What did you just say?” his voice grew lower with every word, threatening even and his whole expression reflected that. The hands around her jaw firmly hold her head in place and the hand around her wrist grabbed with such force, it began to hurt.

“It was nothing, but” she started, trying to get her out of this situation somehow. He was way too close for her liking; she could see every shimmer in his eyes and even though his whole expression was cold and demanding she was certain there was a small trace of hope and desperation in his gaze and it confused her. Something about the hope and desperation in his eyes made her speak the truth. Quietly she began explaining.

“I don’t know why that came to my mind. It is something that has been in my head for a while, but I could not quite fathom what this word was. Now I know. It is Hades. That... you know this, right?”

The look on his face became softer, even though his body was still stiff, and he hold her locked tight in his grasp. He came closer, his hair nearly touching her face. She could smell his scent. She could not describe it, but he smelled wonderful and it dazed her senses. This was too much for her to feel at once. His warmth, his scent, the sensation of him holding her, even if it was not very gentle and his breath near her ear. Her whole body tightened, and she had to swallow hard.

“Well, it would not be good if I did not know this word. It is my name after all. My true name.” he whispered in her ear, which send chills down her spine. His voice was seductive and very deep. She could sense that he had begun to smile.


	3. 2 - Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer. Emet is very ooc.. or at least I think he is. I tried my best! I hope you like how I write him. Thank you for the Kudos. This is my first publiced work, so I am kind of nervous every time I put out another chapter. q.q

She was frozen to her very core by his words and actions. Emet-Selch or Hades it did not matter, the Ascian was way too close and her body started trembling and she hated it. Hated, that her enemy could see her trembling just from his presence and words, but she could not help herself.

The Ascian of course noticed that the woman before him started to shiver. On one hand he savoured her shacking, it gave him pleasure seeing his supposed enemy tremble before him but on the other hand he hated it from within his very core. He did not want her to be afraid of him, she was strong, always has been and it was beneath her dignity to be trembling. Besides that, he would never hurt her, only if there was no other solution. Despite his thoughts and feelings towards her, his goal was above all, he just had to bring back the world to its right state. 

"Don't be afraid, Warrior of Light. I would never hurt you, not after you discovered such a well-kept secret of mine." he continued to whisper in her ear with a dark but sensitive voice, with his smile still on his lips. He softened his grip on her jaw and wrist but did not let go.

"I- I am n- not afraid" she mumbled and hated how she stuttered, not able to speak clearly with him so close. But hearing his voice a second time released her from her frozen state and she was able to take, or rather stumble, a few steps back. The hand on her jaw gently sliding away in the process, the soft fabric of his cloves almost caressing her skin. His other hand also let go of her wrist as gentle as possible.

She stared at him, now from further apart and could see how his smile turned into a theatrical disappointed expression and how he raised his arms and shoulders to support his faked disappointment.

"And now you are taking all the fun away from it." As he stated that he closed his eyes and the instant he opened them again his expression became completely blank. There was no wicked smile or any sort of amusement anymore, just his calculated golden eyes seemingly staring right through her body and unto her soul. For a few moments he continued to just look at her until he raised his voice again.

"How do you know my name?" his voice was demanding and sounded like a sword slicing through the silence of the room, almost making her shiver again.

Based on the look in his eyes and his whole expression he really had to be curious how she knew his name, she thought. But the problem was that she herself did not know why she knew it. The word, or the name Hades just appeared in her head. She studied his expression but there was nothing else, just this cold and demanding curiosity.

"I don't know" she finally answered truthful. "I just looked at you and it came into my mind. It was like-" she stopped lowering her gaze, realizing how stupid this would sound. "It was like I remembered it. I remembered your name." Hopeful that her answer did not sound too strange and was sufficient enough, she looked at him again and was startled anew. Although his whole face still had this cold expression his eyes were full of warmth, full of compassion, happiness and - strangest of all - love.

As she realized this the thoughts in her head went spinning very fast. The whole situation was bizarre.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" she just had to ask this, because she had no clue why he was looking at her so softly.

He sighed and started to smile, it was a gentle and honest smile. Now his whole face reflected this affectionate look in his eyes.

"It is just, this is the eighth time I am meeting you anew and the first time you call me by my name since your true life from very long ago." His words did not make much sense to her. She remembered the story he told in the caves of the forest, about a whole civilization basically vanishing because of a calamity but what did he mean that this was the eight time he was meeting her anew? She hated how he made her feel like a child, not knowing about the whole truth of the world, about everything. He knew it, he knew the history and even though her friends thought you could not trust Emet and that his stories could be fake, she knew better. She knew he would not lie and that the stories are all true. The trust towards him she could not explain.

Although she tried to hide her confusion about his words, it was very clear to the Ascian, that she did not get what he meant. It was bothersome how all of them would not remember, but it was painful that she could not remember. It had hurt him every time he had met her soul over the ages. She was never able to remember anything. Actually, this was the first time she actually did remember something, and he could not explain to himself why that was. Maybe because in her current form her soul was closer to being whole than before or maybe because this time she showed the most potential of strength and was overall very powerful, despite the fact who her soul really was. Nevertheless it filled him with joy and hope that she remembered something and the fact that it was his name proved to him, that her soul and his soul would ever find each other. He was thinking for a moment what he should tell her. If he should explain her the whole situation but maybe that was not wise. Also, it was amusing to see her struggle like this. How she stared at him with an expression composed of confusion, fear but also strength, silent determination and the will to fight. She would not ask what he meant, she was too proud to confess that she did not really understand what he had said, he knew that. So he tried to help her out.

“I know that this sounds confusing to you. You who only learned about us, the ancient ones and our doom a mere few hours ago. It is not important that you understand. Just know that I have known your soul for a very long time. Your soul was present all these millennia ago when our civilization was eradicated. And your soul never changed over all these years. You are still the same old you, like you always were. Like you always will be. It matters little if you remember or not since you are and will be always the same.” While he explained this, he had started slowly walking towards her again. His expression was still soft, so she did not start to tremble again, she allowed him to come closer this time because he seemed so friendly and his sudden changes in demeanour were kind of confusing to her. So confusing in fact she did not really know what to do and just stood there and let him do what he wanted.

He stopped right in front of her. They were only ilms away from another.

“I will always find your soul among thousand others.” He looked directly in her eyes. Wanted her to see the truth of his words which reflected in his eyes. He raised his right hand and placed on her neck. Gently caressing her left cheek with his gloved thumb.

The look in her eyes was full of confusion, she did not even try to hide it anymore. What was he doing? Why was he so soft to her? Why was he caressing her like one would his lover?

“My- My soul?” Her voice was but a whisper.

“Your soul, my dear. It is so very precious to me. And you don’t even know.”

During his last sentence, his shimmering golden eyes got clouded with an expression of despair and solitude and she could not help herself to feel compassion towards him. He must be so very lonely knowing the things he knows with almost no one around him for all these millennia, was the first thought which came to her mind.

They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other, both sunken in their own thoughts, during which he continued to caress her gently. It was her who broke the silence. She cleared her throat and asked a very unusual question.

“Hades? Now that I know your name, I wanted to know…” She stopped and paused for a moment. Hesitant, because she was sure to be asking something stupid. “This is not your original appearance. So, how do you really look? Outside of Solus zos Galvus I mean.” The longer she spoke, the quieter her voice got, and she could not look him in the eyes any longer. The question was embarrassing to her, but she really wanted to know the answer. A chuckle was her only answer at first. He clearly was amused about her curiosity which he could only describe as childlike.

“Is my appearance not pleasing for your sight?” Was his spoken answer and he put his right hand under her chin to lift it, so that she had to look into his eyes once again. She just gave him a frustrated and stubborn look which only fuelled his amusement further.

“I have grown quite comfortable with this body and persona as Solus zos Galvus, you know. I used it for 88 long years and played my part to perfection. I suppose-“

“Forget it.” She interrupted him. Not wanting to let him mock her any further even though she still wanted to see how he looked outside of this body. “I am not interested anymore. I don’t care.”

In her eyes he could see the truth and his smile only grew wider.

“Very well then.” He said and sighed, but the smile did not leave his lips.

“You are doing this on purpose.” There was a hint of fury in her voice as she stated that. “Fine, you won. Please show me.” Her last words only a quiet whisper again.

“Close your eyes, my dear.” Emet said without any mockery in his voice anymore, there was only softness left. She did as she was told and closed her eyes, she knew she could trust him, he would not hurt her, so she could let her guard down. Before he took his hand away, he caressed her skin one last time. The next thing she noticed was the sound of him snapping his fingers and she wanted to open her eyes again, presuming the snapping indicated the change of his appearance. But before she could open her eyes she felt his lips on hers.

He was kissing her. His lips felt very soft and it was only a short, gentle kiss on her lips, before he removed himself again.

Her eyes burst open at the first contact and she stared at him and opened her mouth, wanted to say something. Why did he do that? That was not acceptable. He was her enemy, not someone she loved. All these things she wanted to basically shout at him but she couldn‘t. As soon as she saw him, every thought in her head except one stopped. And realization hit her; she had liked the kiss. And her next thought was that he was beautiful. Her thoughts started spinning again. With these two primarily in her head.

Emet or now rather Hades had long, snow white hair which cascaded in waves down unto his chest. His eyebrows were in the same white and his still golden and yellow eyes stood out in contrast to his pale hair and skin. The third eye on his forehead was gone. His facial features had not changed much, maybe his jawbone stood out a bit more.

He stood there only ilms away, studying her reaction, without any expression on his face. He hated to admit it, but he would be disappointed if she would not like what she saw. He witnessed her opening and closing her mouth. The kiss may have been a bit too much, but he had not been able to resist the urge to kiss her anymore. The urge had been there since she had called him by his true name for the first time.

The longer they looked at each other, the awkward the silence got between them, for her at least and she could feel how her cheeks began to blush. How he was just standing there, she could not fathom. He had just kissed her and now he decided to do nothing else?

With that question in mind she took all her courage and closed the gap between them again. This time it was her, who placed her lips on his. She kissed him and he welcomed it, with all his heart. The kiss was a silent answer to him, telling him that she was not against the kiss he had given her, and it also told him, that she liked his appearance. He felt relieved and started to smile into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearence of Hades/Emet is inspired by the works from Nipuni because I just love her art! (https://twitter.com/NipuniDraws)


	4. 3 - Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one. I am bad at structuring chapters. All of the ones before could actually just be one big one. Well.. I am too dumb for that

She let her lips pressed against his for a bit longer than she had anticipated. When they let go from one another she slowly opened her eyes again and blinked a few times.

Their faces where still only ilms away from one another and she was so close she could see every reflection of gold and yellow in his eyes. This soft smile of his was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, she had to confess to herself.

Gone where the thoughts how wrong this was, how he was her enemy. She should not think of him as beautiful and kissing should be something impossible to even think about. Everything she could think about now was how good it had felt, how very warm and soft his lips were and how she loved the way his eyes seemed to sparkle and glow.

"That you would do such a thing with your enemy, with an Ascian." He said reprovingly, but she knew he did not mean it that way. It was only meant to mock her.

Her first urge was to punch him and she had to control her to not actually do just that.

"I don't know why I- Just... Just don't tell anybody, okay? And don't expect anything from me, you are still very much my enemy." She stated and made sure that he knew that she meant this seriously as she looked him straight in the eyes with a threatening look in hers.

His initial reaction was a smug smile, but he nodded. "As you wish."

Good, that was settled then, she thought and was not sure what to do now. Maybe she should actually tell someone about this. About Emet visiting her and what he had told her about her soul and all. She would leave out the kisses and his gentle touches of course, no one should know about that. They would think her a traitor or mind controlled by him. But was she not a traitor? She had kissed him willingly. Her cheeks started to grow red again, causing her to advert her gaze to hide the redness on her cheeks from him. She bit down on her bottom lip, not sure what to think about all this. Knowing she would be plagued by these kinds of thoughts all evening and night long.

It was Emet who got her out of her thoughts by putting a hand under her chin again. She immediately looked up at him feeling caught in her absentmindedly state.

"It seems you have a few things to think about. I will leave you with that." he said, seeming amused.  
"No, wait." Her answer was spoken so quick, she had not even thought about a reason, why she wanted him to stay. He raised his eyebrow questioning her sudden eagerness for him to stay.

"I am sorry. Go, it's okay. I just wanted to know-" A quick pause, not sure how she should say this, how this would come across. "-if you will come back?"

An amused chuckle came from him. "Of course. I am always watching." He answered her ominously.

Before she could react in any way, he came a bit closer and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and quickly turned afterwards, walking away as he always would, waving with one hand. "Until then." He said and a portal of dark aether appeared before him. The darkness of the aether standing in stark contrast to his white hair made him look ghostly, was her last thought and then he was gone. The feeling of his lips on her forehead still lingering on her skin.

Her whole body losing tension and her shoulders sank down. She had not known how tense she had been all this time. She closed her eyes for a moment letting all the things that had happened happen again in her mind.

Apparently, he had known her or rather her soul for a very long time and she was very important to him. His true name was Hades and she now knew how he looked as Hades. The kiss he gave her told her that he really cared for her, maybe even loved her, she was not certain about that. She knew only that she had liked it and was surprised by this. He was her enemy, she should hate him, but she just could not. He had been so nice to her and she had the feeling he really understood her, knew what she wanted. The Scions were always so suspicious of him, but they were different. They would not understand this, would not understand her. They were just not on the same level as her, had not witnessed, what she had witnessed.

Several minutes went by with her just standing where he had left her, thinking about all of this. She was totally lost in thought, forgetting everything around her. Suddenly she felt very empty. Indecisive what to do with this whole development she thought it would be best for her to rest, or at least try to rest. Knowing her spiraling thoughts would not award her with this luxury.


	5. 4 - Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I hope you like it!

And she was right about that. In her dreams Emet-Selch visited her again, touching her, whispering sweet temptations in her ears. They kissed but suddenly the Scions appeared and started screaming at her how horrible she was. Emet was just standing there, laughing about how dumb she was for trusting him and at the end of her dream he stabbed right through her heart with a blade out of dark aether. 

She rose up. Sweat all over her body and trembling. She still saw his face, smiling, while he killed her and her vision got blurry, tears swelling at the edge of her eyes. 

It was the middle of the night, the moon and the stars shining through the still open window, giving the whole room a gloomy atmosphere. 

Actual tears started to stream down her cheeks and fell onto the bed sheets. A hero shouldn't cry, she thought to herself and started frantically wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears. Why was she so emotional? Why was she so confused? She wrapped her arms around her upper body to stop it from trembling. In her head she saw the faces of the Scions, of her friends, screaming at her and looking at her in disgust. This brought about another stream of tears and quiet sobs from her. The vision in her head shifted to the dark aether which struck right through her heart and the pleased look in Emet's face as he killed her.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these visions. Tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"He wouldn't do that. No. No. No. You would not laugh at me like that. You would never do this to me. Am I right, Hades?" She whispered into the quiet room, her voice sounding broken and fearful. She knew full well he would not hear her, but her words were just there to comfort herself. To distract herself from her own sobbs. She buried her face in her hands. Why was this taking such a toll on her? It was so frustrating and confusing. But she knew she never wanted to see her friends look at her again with so much disgust in their expression as they had in her dream.

Distracted by her thoughts and sobbing she did not notice the portal of aether in her room. It was the second time this day she did not notice the Ascians appearance. He had been in the middle of one of his naps, when he had heard her call his name. Well, he had not actually heard her, it had been more of a sensation, a disturbance in the aether around him. It had awoken him and here he was. He looked at her in her wary state and could only feel sympathy. She must have had a bad dream of some sort, was his conclusion from studying her. Quietly he began walking towards her. She still had not noticed him. He raised his hand and put it on her head, at the same time he sat down at the edge of the bed. Gently he began stroking her hair. She nearly jumped and took her hands away from her face, staring at him with big, swollen eyes. 

"You.." she whispered.

He just smiled at her and stroked a few loose strands of hair out of her face. 

For a few minutes they just sat there like this. She had stopped crying, totally startled by him actually being here. He still looked like a few hours ago, when he had left her. His white hair shimmered in the moonlight. She noticed that he had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a typical Ascian robe and not the garments of a Garlean Emperor. He looked dangerous, dark and evil, like a powerful sorcerer. Well, he was a powerful sorcerer. 

His eyes were focused on her and she could see how warm his gaze was, all his care for her reflecting in his face.

"I am here now. No need to cry anymore." He gently shushed her, still stroking her hair. At his words the tears in her eyes started to swell again making her rub her eyes a few times. 

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice raw from all her crying. It had taken a few minutes for her to realize the situation she was in, making her blush embarrassed. Crying before her, admittedly friendly enemy was not something a hero should do. 

A smile better suits a hero. 

With this thought her whole body tensed images started to swirl up in her mind. Memories she would rather forget. Painful memories.

Before she could spiral down further in her despair Emet's voice brought her back into reality. 

"You called me. If you so desperately desire my attention, who am I to deny you just that?" He purred, not expecting an answer. He could see panic floating up in her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the newly formed tears with one of his fingers, careful not to hurt her with one of the metal claws attached to his gloves. There had to be some cruel thoughts in her mind, for her to act like this. Seeing her cry like this was the last thing he wanted. Determined to make her stop, he came closer and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and hair, thankful for this form of comfort. His hair smelled wonderful and was so very soft. Her sobbing continued while he gently caressed her back with one hand, holding her close with his other. 

They sat there like this for several minutes. Both thankful for the silence. As time went on her crying finally ceased, but she did not want him to let her go just yet. Feeling comfortable in his embrace she started to smile. 

"Thank you" she whispered. Her voice sounded muffled because she was still burying her face in his shoulder. She had realized what she was doing, enjoying the embrace of an Ascian, feeling comfort. The last time someone had held her like this was very long ago, she did not even remember it correctly. 

As the Warrior of Light she had no time for this sort of stuff, even though a few people had interest in her. Ser Aymeric was the first one that came to mind. She was certain he would be glad to hold her, to bed and even love her. But every time he had tried something in this direction, she could not bring it over herself and completely shoved him away. There was always something she had to do. There was never time for tenderness and certainly not love either. The feeling of someone cradling her and comforting her right now was wonderful and she was grateful for this moment of togetherness. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she released herself out of Emet's embrace and looked at him. His eyes had an uncertain look to them, and it seemed as if he had been deep in thoughts. She smiled at him, with her most gentle smile, making sure to reflect to him how grateful she was. 

"Thank you" She whispered again into the silence. The moonlight was now shining directly onto him and made his hair seemingly glow. The metallic pieces on his robes shimmered, reflecting the light. His eyes were two stars in the gloomy room. She studied his appearance and had to confess that he was good looking. Everything about him looked good, desirable even. 

A metallic clicking sound got her out of her observing state and back to reality. He was pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. The clicking came from the claws at his fingers. 

"No need to thank me." His voice sounded dark and distant. There was no smile on his face. She shivered. He was thinking about something, she could tell. His eyes seemed darker than usual, full of solitude. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, not wanting to see him like this anymore. He just looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. After a while of them just looking at each other he finally spoke. 

"Stop your quest on hunting the Lightwarden. Let this world die. I will protect you, so you need not to worry about your safety."

She had not expected this, but his proposal was absurd, she would never let this world die. Not without a fight. 

"No." she stated resolutely and stared directly into his eyes. "Never." Her gaze was determined.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand glide off her cheek. It had been obvious that she would say this. As he opened his eyes again his look was bored like usual. 

"Very well. If that is all, I will be going then." 

He seemed to distance himself from her, clearly displeased by her intention to continue on this path of hers. He knew the outcome of this. She would not be able to contain the light of all the Lightwarden combined and would end up becoming one, killing herself in the process. It left a bad and empty feeling inside of him, he did not want her to die. This was a predicament he was in. It would be better for him to not attach himself too much to her. She will inevitably die sooner or later. If he were to open up to her and embrace his affection towards her, he would only be disappointed yet again. 

"Hades.. I-" she stopped, uncertain of what she even wanted to say. Looking at him she noticed how his eyes flickered with hope the instant he heard her call his name. She was certain he did not know he reacted this way. Earlier she had come to the decision to call him by his true name when they were alone. It just felt right.

"You cannot change my mind. I will save this world and give everything I have to achieve this goal. Whether you help me or not matters little. If you would oppose me I would still..." The more she talked the quieter her voice got. She sounded determined and uncertain at the same time. Determined to save this world. Uncertain what she would do if he should oppose her.

She had a feeling he would.


	6. 5 - Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while.. but I managed to write something. Enjoy! I also changed the rating to explicit.. just so you know..

"You are so foolish." Emet stated. He stood up and intended to leave. Nothing holds him here anymore.

As he turned his back towards her, she grabbed onto his sleeve. Confused, he turned around again. She sat there, looking at him and holding him back with a strong grip. Her big eyes reflected the moonlight and she seemed so small in the bed.

"Can you... can you please stay?" She asked quietly. It was clear to him that it had costed somewhat of an amount of willpower to ask him this. She stopped holding him back and let go of his sleeve, putting her hands onto her lap, tying them together out of embarrassment.

"I can stay a little longer. But don't expect me to stay here the entire night." Was his answer and with a sigh he sat down onto the bed again.

"That is fine. I wanted to sleep. I just thought you could-" she started, the words sounding rushed and her voice was nervous.

He raised an eyebrow and started to smile. It was amusing seeing her like this. She said what she wanted, even if it was something weird, at least she tried and asked. He had always liked that about her.

"I am going to sit here and wait until you fall asleep." As he said that he tilted his head a bit, a silent question if that was to her liking. She nodded. He realized that her cheeks were red again and his smile grew softer.

Inside she hated how she acted, stuttering and fumbling around like an idiot. She was thankful he agreed to stay until she was asleep. Scared, that she might have a nightmare again she had asked him to stay.

She laid down on the bed on her side, with her back towards the Ascian, covering herself with the blanket up to her neck. He was just sitting there at the edge of the bed and watched her.

Several minutes passed like this. He inspected her blanket covered body. Her body could be very desirable if he allowed himself to feel and think that way. One could think the position she was laying in was kind of provocative, with her butt stretched out a bit towards him. If he wanted to, he could touch her there without much effort. He started to smile, maybe he should do just that. Have some fun with her. There would not be much she could do about it if he really wanted it. Maybe it even was to her liking to be taken abrupt and violently against her will. He thought about that for a moment, about the expression on her face when he would touch her in the most delicate of places. About her, laying under him, begging for him to stop thrusting into her, which he of course would not do.

His skin began to prickle and itch. It was tempting, he had to admit and maybe the images in his head were a bit too lively. He had to force himself to not touch her right now and his expression turned into a frown. If she did not want the things he thought about she would not allow him to be near her again. That was more important to him than his pleasure. He knew she did not think of him as evil and he wanted to keep it that way.

Instead of touching her inappropriately he proceeded to place his hand onto her blanket covered arm. He began gently caressing her. The metal on his fingers clicking from time to time.

She let it happen, it was comfortable after all. Any kind of affection was appreciated by her because she never really got any, not in this gentle, intimate way. She let out a small noise of comfort, smiled and cuddled herself deeper into her pillow and blanket.

"Do you remember anything else?" The question coming from him was unexpected. His voice sounded low and dark, but not in an intimating way. There was a longing undertone to it.

"No, I don't." She answered without moving.

"I see." was all he commented on that.

She thought that his voice sounded lonely. Without a second thought she turned in the bed. As she faced him now, she lowered the blanket from her body a bit and stretched one hand out towards him. It was an invitation for him to join her in the bed.

He did not react at first, only looking at her with raised eyebrows. This was not the reaction she had hoped for and her face started to turn red. Was this not appropriate? He had sounded so lost, she wanted to comfort him. She should think more before she acted, it was a bad idea to have him join her. She lowered her hand again and looked at him with an apologetic look on her still red face.

He started to smile, even chuckle a bit.

"Oh but excuse me. I was not expecting something like this to come from you. I never thought you fond of intimacy with your enemy."

His words only worsened her red face and she tried to cover it with the blanket, pulling it up to her eyes. His smile grew soft at that. A few minutes went by with them just looking at each other. This seemed to be their favourite activity. Getting lost in the eyes of the other was fascinating.

"May I still?" He asked and she only nodded.

He snapped once and his robes disappeared, leaving him in his underclothes. A tight-fitting, sleeveless, black top with a turtleneck and some also black and tight-fitting short shorts.

She was very happy that she was covering her face with the blanket, as her cheeks got redder, if that was even possible. She could see his defined muscles under the top and on his arms. He was attractive, she could not deny that.

Of course he noticed her staring at him and started to smile. He knew full well, that she thought of him as attractive, it was obvious from her expression.

He waited a bit so that she could finish her staring, then he laid down on the bed, next to her.

"Is it so strange for you to see someone undress in front of you? As the renowned hero you are, shouldn't the people basically beg you to spend one night together with them? You should be used to this." He was mocking her again and his smile was wicked.

She did not move a single ilm. His words made her nervous. The truth was that she always denied those people. She had no time for this stuff. Suddenly she felt very small under the blanket. No, she should not let his words influence her like this. He was doing this on purpose. Her eyes got a defiant look and she pouted.

"You don't know anything about me." Her voice sounded angrier than she had anticipated. As she said that she turned in bed. If he intended to mock her further, he could do that to her back.

She already regretted asking him to stay. Distracted by her angry thoughts she nearly jumped as she suddenly noticed him removing the blanket from her and immediately after, she felt his chest pressed against her back. He had moved closer, very close in fact. She felt the heat radiating from him. His head leaned in closer and she felt his breath against her ear and neck. Her heart started to pound very loud and heat filled her whole body. She tensed and froze, unsure what would happen next. She was completely defenceless. Everything about this was new to her.

Next, she felt his hand on her arm. She was only wearing a thin top and the feeling of his touch made her shiver. His hand barely touched her skin, it felt so intimate and delightful. As she shivered, she could feel the smile on his face, near her ear.

"Oh, is it possible you have never been touched like this, my dear?" His voice sounded like the sweetest honey.

As he spoke, she had to swallow hard. This sensation was completely new to her. He was right, no one had ever done this to her. She had never been touched in such an intimate way. She had never slept with anyone. There had never been time. At least that was what she told herself. In reality she was scared and felt embarrassment because of her inexperience.

"Stop it." She whispered with a shacking voice.

His reaction was only a chuckle directly near her ear. It sounded dark and sweet at the same time.

She swallowed again and against her will she opened her mouth and her breathing started to grow heavy. Her body reacted positive to this against her will. She concentrated on staying calm, which got harder with each passing second and her body got hotter and hotter. This led to her thinking about the heat coming from him which only accelerated her heartbeat even further. All these sensations fuelled a heat between her legs and she pressed them together. She did not want him to notice how aroused she was, but she knew she did a bad job at that.

His hand wandered to her chin and he gently turned her head, so that she had to look at him. As soon as she saw his face her breathing stopped for a moment. The expression on his face was full of desire. A small, scared moan left her mouth against her will.


End file.
